Nights
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: One night after the war with Voldemort, two people come together for a single night. Then, a year later, they meet again and sparks fly.*in progress* slightly AU
1. Sudden Love

Nights

Chapter 1: Sudden Love

_Disclaimer note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. __J.K. Rowling__ does. _

_Author's note: I've had this story in my head for a while now and am just now able to get working on it. I hope you like it. Please be kind in the reviews. Also, this is my take on what happened in the seventh book before the epilogue. _

The sun sneaked a peak through the clouds and cast light over the Forbidden Forest, and decided to play on the grounds, spreading its warmth everywhere. The sun crawled up the wall of the tower, like a spider sneaking up on its prey and peaked in through the open window. It waited a few seconds, as if its mind was debating on which victim it wanted to kill. The sun came upon the girl right across from the window. The sun's beams pounced and succeeded, for her eyes suddenly opened then squeezed shut just as quickly. _Damn the sun_ she thought. The red-headed girl of sixteen turned over on her side, facing the wall away from the sun. She tried to go back to sleep, but her mind was already working non-stop, thinking of the last couple of days. She knew she should be happy with Voldemort dead and gone, but couldn't help think about all the people that died during battle. Her mind reeled to the previous day, as images of her friends and family fighting the Death Eaters played in her mind.

_Flashback_

Squeezed in between her parents, Ginny sighed. She loved their company, but also needed a spare minute to think about the nights' events. She arose from the table; her mother looked up looking very grim.

"I'm going to lie down." She told them. Her mother nodded with tears in her eyes. Ginny understood why. Her mother had just lost a son. Ginny rushed out the Great Hall shoving past people not caring where she was going. She didn't want to be bothered. Seeing her mother cry was something that was well-known; however, this time, it was different. It made Ginny want to cry, but not until she was alone in the tower. Ginny kept running - not caring where she was going. It wasn't until she looked up when she realized she was in front of the Room of Requirement.

She was desperate to have peace and quiet, to lessen the pressure of everyone's presence. _'I need to be alone,'_ she thought. Suddenly, a door appeared and Ginny went through. She looked around. A leather couch stood alone in the back of the room. Next to either side of the couch were two end tables topped with tissue boxes. Ginny ran to the couch, curled up into a ball and sobbed.

The events of the night would be overwhelming for anyone. Ginny felt sorry for herself, sorry for her mother and especially sorry for George. George was Fred's twin. Every time he looks in the mirror from this moment on, he's going to think there's a part of him missing. Ginny reached for a Kleenex and realized that it was being handed to her. She looked up and held her breath for she was afraid she was going to scream.

"Hello Ginny," said the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny demanded. She wanted to be alone and being in the company of Malfoy was not what she had in mind.

"I saw you leave the Great Hall in a hurry and followed you to the Room of Requirement. I figured you wanted to be alone, considering what happened tonight, so I thought 'I need to be alone.' three times and the door opened." He paused for a moment waiting for a response.

When she didn't say anything, he continued.

"Look, I know you want to be alone, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." he said.

"You can't let me be alone or you won't?" She asked.

"Both"

"Why? What in the hell do I mean to you? I'm just a traitor for liking other people who aren't pure blood." she demanded.

"I was afraid you would want to hurt yourself. After what happened tonight, with Fred…" He trailed off, noticing her eyes were glistening with fresh tears. They spilled out with the mention of Fred's name.

"That's the first time you called him Fred."

"Well, that was his name, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I guess I'm a little confused."

"About what?" Draco said as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Why are you in here? And why do you care about me all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden." He mumbled.

"I couldn't understand what you just said."

"I said it's not all of a sudden. Look, I've cared about you since I first met you. I pushed it to the back of my mind, since I knew it would never work out. I mean, our families don't quite get along. I've been mean to you all these years because it was a way for me to get over you." He sighed. This time waiting for a response.

"All these years and you never told me you liked me because you were a coward?" Ginny glared at him. He was stunned with her response.

"I wasted my time with Michael Corner and Dean Thomas. I could have been with you!" She gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth. She didn't mean to say that last part out loud. She blushed and looked away.

"Ginny," He whispered her name so softly she barely heard it and turned around. He put his hands on either side of her face. Then he leaned in and brushed her lips softly with his. She breathed in, taking every moment of this. He knew she wanted the rest of the kiss and his mouth opened slipped his tongue in her mouth and let it explore. Ginny let him kiss her, for this is what she had dreamed about for a long time. She relaxed a bit and put her arms around his neck. His hands moved gently from her face to her shoulders pausing a moment, and then down to her waist. He pulled back reluctantly after the kiss.

"I've been dreaming about that since I can remember." He sighed and brought her closer to him.

"Why'd you stop then?" She asked still holding him in her arms.

Ginny squeezed him tighter, nesting her head beneath his. He breathed in and smelled her hair. _'Smells like vanilla'_ He thought.

"Ginny, as much as I like kissing you, you should get to bed before your mother realizes you're not there" Draco said.

Ginny pulled away from him and looked at his dark grey eyes.

"Since when did you care about being late?" She questioned.

"Since now." He replied.

"Can we meet again before we have to go back?" She asked him.

"You would be risking it. Your mother would keep a close eye on you now, after… after what happened. I think it would be best if we didn't see each other again. You're still underage and under your parents' ruling."

Ginny glared at him.

"Underage? I'll be underage for one year." Ginny protested.

"Darling, continue school and after Hogwarts, I'll be waiting for you. We'll meet again when you turn seventeen. I'll send you an owl with the arrangements. " His sweet, soft voice replied.

"Continue school? Do you really think they'll open Hogwarts after all of this?"

"Yes, I heard my parents talk about it. I can live out of Muggle London. I know my parents won't like me living there, but I already have an apartment lined up and don't want to lose my spot."

"But what if someone else wants to date me before I see you again?"

"Date other people, but please don't date Harry Potter again." He pleaded with a tone of concern in his voice.

"I couldn't even think of dating him now. But if he did ask me, why does it bother you?"

"It tore my heart to pieces seeing you with him last year. I really wanted to jinx him whenever I saw you with him. I had hoped you would notice me, but you were too busy with Potter. I know I was preoccupied with my task for You-Know-Who, but, well, when Potter spotted me in the bathroom crying, it wasn't because of my task. It was because I couldn't stand seeing you with him. Those were angry tears. I don't know if that makes any sense or not, but I just didn't want to see you like that. I also know that you weren't dating him at the moment, but I could see it going in that direction and it frustrated me the most." He paused hoping she would say something.

Ginny sat stunned with his reply. She didn't know that she had hurt him that bad. He wrapped his arms tighter 

around her waist, but not tight enough to hurt. She leaned back against his body. They sat in silence for several minutes. The moon rose higher in the sky but the two didn't move. For one moment, they wanted to have no worries.

"Ginny, you have to go. Your mother would be going to bed soon. I can hear people moving outside."

Ginny sighed, knowing he was right. Parents slept with their children in the school because they were leaving the next day. She turned her head and looked into his eyes. His lovely eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her long and hard as if he didn't want to let go. After the kiss, he stood up, and helped her off the couch. She gave him a hug and another kiss on the lips.

"You should go first, I'll wait a while then leave." He said.

"Okay." Was all she managed to say.

"Till we meet again, love." Was the last thing he said to her as she left the Room of Requirement.

_End Flashback._

Ginny sighed as she rolled out of bed. Today was the day she would leave Hogwarts. She would also leave her love forever - or so it seemed. She sighed an unhappy sigh and got ready for the day.

_**Author's Note: **__Well that's the end of the first chapter. What do you think? I hope you liked it. Please read and review, I would love advice. Be kind when you criticize, I have feelings too. _

_**A special thanks is needed. Thank you to the twins.(they are called twins in a story I did when I was younger) **_Ami L. Mendal I know her as Michelle for being a beta reader and a great friend through the years. I can't wait to meet you this year! I'd also like to thank InsideMyWorld or as I know her Juli-Ann. Thank you as well for being a beta reader for my stories all these years. I hope our friendship will continue to grow strong.


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2: Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. The wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling does.

Ginny sighed as she put away another maroon colored box of Skiving Snackboxes on the shelf. She turned to reach for another when she saw George come down the stairs looking very grim. _'He's been really down lately. I wish there was something I could do. I mean it's been a year since..' _Ginny shuddered with out finishing that last thought. She didn't like to think about it because it often made her cry. She wasn't about to make herself cry now. Not today. It was her birthday after all. Seventeen and she still didn't feel complete. She knew she was an adult and could do things on her own, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to leave her parents house. She saved up money over the past year with helping George in his shop. Holidays were the worst. She didn't want to be at Hogwarts and knew her mum would be crying over every little thing so she agreed to help George in the shop in exchange for payment. She was also glad that she had a place to escape to after graduating from Hogwarts. It had been a slow year, but she had been George's only help. The witch they hired when they first opened the shop quit on them at the last moment so it was just George and Ginny running the shop. She also was worried about one person in particular. He promised to send for her after she turned seventeen but her day was almost over and she didn't see that happening. He didn't even send an owl to wish her happy birthday. She knew he was too good to be true. She sighed angrily and walked over to George.

"Do you need me to put anything else up before I close up tonight?" Ginny said glancing over at the clock that read half past seven. Ginny knew she was going to be late to her own birthday party but didn't feel like celebrating. She thought about sending her owl over and telling her mum that she wasn't going to make it. George interrupted her thoughts.

"No thanks Ginny, just finish up with the Skiving Snackboxes and you can go home. I'll be in the back room if you need anything. Tell mum I'll try to make it over later for your birthday party." He gave her a hug and headed to the back room.

Ginny went back to the stack of boxes on the floor and continued to put them away. She had her back turned when the front door opened and the little bell chimed letting her know someone had just walked into the shop.

With out even looking to see who it was she spoke "I'm sorry we're closed. Come back tomorrow at nine when we open."

"Ginny" It was barley a whisper but she knew exactly who he was and turned to face him.

"Draco." She dropped the box and they scattered all over the floor. She knelt down to pick the Skiving Snackboxes up.

"I'm sorry love. I know I'm late." He whispered so it wouldn't disturb George. He knew George was in the back room because he had been watching the shop from a short distance. He bent down to help pick up the merchandise. His hand briefly touched hers as they reached for the same box. Ginny dropped the box and immediately pulled her hand back and placed it on the knee of her dark blue skirt. She didn't want him to know that she was excited to see him. She wanted him to think she was upset with him. Draco picked up the box that she dropped and reached for her other hand. He helped her up. Ginny smoothed out her skirt to keep her hands busy.

"I know I promised to send an owl to you to tell you where we would meet, but I thought it was more appropriate if I told you in person. Ginny it's been too long." He leaned over and tried to kiss her, but she backed away farther into the wall.

"Do you think you can just come back into my life and expect everything to be how we left it?" She knew she hurt his feelings when she refused the kiss she longed for.

"Ginny" He was torn. He thought she would want to kiss him again after not seeing him for a year. Then it dawned on him.

"You're still mad at me for not writing you all year." He chuckled and picked up her hand that was now resting on the counter top.

She stared at him confused.

"This is not funny." She demanded. But his chuckle made the corner of her mouth twitch turning it into a half smile.

"Oh my love of course it is. I couldn't send you anything because I didn't want anyone to get suspicious. I didn't want _them_ to be mad at you." He emphasized the word them to let Ginny know that he meant Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He knew they went back to school because it was all in the Dailey Prophet that Harry Potter continued school. Draco didn't care. He didn't want to go back Hogwarts had no place for him and he was doing fine on his own. He moved his hand to her face and held her chin. He kissed her soft lips.

"Any moment now George is going to come out of the back room to see if you're done. I better get going."

"Why? Why cant you stay?" Ginny begged.

"I've got to make sure everything's ready for tonight love." He handed her a piece of paper that was folded in half. Ginny took the note and sighed.

"Where are we going?" She asked hoping he would give her something more to have.

"It's a secret." Was all he said. He looked at the paper now in her perfect hand. Ginny shoved the paper in her coat pocket.

"Oh. I have to read the paper." She sighed.

"Well what do I have to wear?"

"Just what you have on love. Everything will be arranged by the time you get there. You do know how to apparate right?" He looked at her outfit with interest. She wore a cream colored long-sleeved shirt, with a dark blue skirt that came down past her knees. Her wild red hair was tied in a braid on either side of her face. She looked gorgeous. He breathed in a deep breath and exhaled. How he wanted to have her as his forever. He loved everything about this marvelous woman standing in front of him.

"Draco?" Ginny's soft whisper pulled him from his distraction.

"Anyways I should get going. I'll meet you there love. Just be yourself and don't worry about a thing." He leaned in and kissed her soft lips wishing he could kiss her harder, but he had a strong feeling that George was going to come out at any moment. Draco left the shop in a hurry not wanting to be spotted in the shop.

"Ginny?" George's voice came in from the back room.

"Coming." She hurried to her brother's aid.

"Who was at the door?" He questioned.

"No one. I went outside for some fresh air and just came back in. I'm a little overwhelmed about tonight. I really don't want to celebrate, but I want to make mom happy. She needs happiness right now." Ginny fibbed.

"Alright well you can forget about the boxes till Monday. I think we'll close the shop for the weekend. I really need to be on my own for a few days." George sighed and looked at his desk.

"What do you want me to tell mom?"

"That I'm not coming. I've got loads to do with work and I send my love. Thanks Ginny. It's been hard on me too with Fred…" George couldn't finish that sentence and Ginny nodded. She knew what he was thinking.

"Take care George. I'll see you on Monday."

Ginny appeared at home an hour late to the party. There wasn't a lot of people there. It was just her mum, dad, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there, but Ginny wasn't in the mood to see the happy couple. She couldn't believe that her big brother got married right after the war. Ginny knew they were in love before they did and was happy for them. Harry on the other hand; well she was surprised to see him there. She knew she hurt him in the past year by refusing to date him. He just guessed it was the way it should be, and she let him think that. After all she didn't have any feelings for him like that anymore.

"Mum, I think I'm going to take off." Ginny whispered and looked in Harry's direction. Harry was talking to Mr. Weasley about something. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Where will you go?" She asked her only daughter.

"Anywhere but here. With Harry here I can't be here. I'm sorry mum, but I also think it's time for me to move out." She hated bringing up her idea on her own birthday knowing it would upset her mom, but she didn't have any other choice.

"MOVE OUT?" Her mom gasped.

"MUM shh!" Ginny begged. Harry and Mr. Weasley glanced in their direction and then went back to the conversation.

"Mum calm down." For Mrs. Weasley had started hyperventilating and crying hysterically.

"But.But.But." Was all she could say. Ginny moved her mum out of the room and into her bedroom away from the ears of the others. When Mrs. Weasley sat on her bed and calmed down, Ginny began again.

"Mum. We both knew this would happen. It's time. I'll stay at a friends tonight and then tomorrow I'm looking for another place." Ginny bent over and gave her mum a kiss and a hug.

"I knew it was going to happen. I just didn't know it was going to be so soon." Molly Weasley replied. She gave her daughter a hug and forced a smile.

"Ginny be careful out there. It's a crazy world. And I'm not talking about the Wizard world I'm talking about the Muggle world too. It's dangerous so be careful." Mrs. Weasley warned. Ginny gave her mum a hug and ran down the stairs. She rushed to the back door not wanting anyone to notice her. She quietly slipped out the door and started walking fast.

"Ginny!" Her name was spoken by someone she thought was inside. Ginny turned around and saw someone sitting on a bench right outside of the house. Harry Potter's face looked at hers.

"What is it Harry? I am running late."

"Please come and sit down we need to talk." He begged. Ginny sighed and decided she did owe him a talk. She sat down at the far end of the bench away from him.

"Ginny, I know what's been going on. I know where you are headed off to tonight. I'm begging you please don't go." Harry sighed and waited for her to respond.

"How do you know?" She questioned. Harry took out his hand from his pocket. It was the paper from Ginny's coat.

"How dare you go through my things and spy on me." She half-shouted she didn't want to raise her voice knowing that if she did her mum would be coming out of the house.

"Ginny, I'm begging you. Please don't go to him tonight. Come with me." Harry moved closer to Ginny.

"Why did you go through my things?" She demanded.

"I had to. It hurt me this past year at Hogwarts when you wouldn't go out with me and chose _him_. He isn't right for you. I know I shouldn't have gone into your coat pocket but I saw the top of it sticking out." Harry's face turned from a half smile, to a worried look as Ginny stood up to leave. His mission had failed him.

"Ginny," He pleaded with more of a look of concern now etched on his face where the worried look on his face use to be five seconds earlier. He stood up and moved to her and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me." Ginny commanded.

"Wait. Please listen to my reasoning." He grabbed her other hand and pulled her close to him then moved his arm around her. He leaned in and gave her a soft warm kiss hoping she would kiss him back. Ginny shoved her free hand and pushed him back. He stumbled and fell backward. Ginny bent down to help him up. He pulled her down on top of him. He tried to kiss her again, but her hand got in the way of his face. She smacked him hard across the face and got up.

"You listen to me Harry Potter. Leave me alone and stay out of my business." Ginny brushed the dirt off her skirt. She left him to fend for himself. He stood up as she started to walk away.

"I'll tell your mum where you're going tonight." She paused and turned around walking towards him. She shoved her finger in his face waving it around like she was mad at him. She couldn't think of anything to say that would hurt him. She put her finger down and instead slapped him.

"If you leave, I will tell her." He knew he was a coward to stoop so low, but he wanted her. He didn't want _him_ to have her.

"Fine. Tell her. I wouldn't date you again after what happened last time." She knew her words stung. She remembered their break up. It was after Dumbledore's funeral. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. Ginny looked up at Harry. He saw tears in her eyes and something that he hasn't noticed before. Her face glowed with love. It pained him to realize that she was in love with him and he had to let her go. He knew he just wanted to make her happy and letting her go to him would do just that.

"Look Ginny, I'm not going to say anything. Go now he's waiting for you. But mark my words, if he does anything to hurt you anything at all I will be there to hurt him back. Then I will be there for you." He handed her the note and watched her wipe her tears with her handkerchief. Harry turned away from her not wanting to watch her apparate.

_Author's note: I will not be online for a while. I'm trying to limit my time online. However, while I am gone, I will work on the third chapter. It's going to be good. So thank you to all for being my fans. I will make the third chapter a really good one. Trust me. Please be kind in your reviews. I f you criticize I'll accept it and keep it in mind for the next chapter. _

_**Special thanks needs to be said: **_

_**Juli-Ann and Michelle Thank you so very much for helping me. I'm so grateful to have the two of you as friends and as beta readers. I hope you like the chapter. **_


	3. together

Chapter 3:Together.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters. J. does.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to finally update. To anyone who helped me with the chapter. Thanks. Also, I got the idea for Draco to have a private island from Stephanie Meyer in her Twilight series. I just wanted to state that fact.

Ginny appeared in a quiet house on an island in the middle of no where. She looked at the paper Draco had given her. It read "Tranquility". She figured she was in the right place and shrugged her shoulders. The young red head looked up from the paper. She gasped in amazement as she stared around the house. Ginny had never seen such a welcoming home other than her own before. She saw the grand hallway leading to the living room on the left. The kitchen door was on the right. Ginny decided to explore the kitchen later.

She went up the stairs and saw a bedroom on the left, a bathroom in the middle and a master bedroom with a king sized bed on the right. Ginny went into the master bedroom and fell in love with it. Scarlett sheets were peaking out of an ivory comforter. Two bureaus stood on either side guarding the bed. The crickets sang their song on the white balcony outside the glass double doors to the right sparking Ginny's interest as she moved towards them. Ginny opened the doors and breathed in the salty air around her. She felt the wind move in her hair as she looked up to the crescent moon near the center of the sky. The water shimmered in the moon light catching her eye as she took in another breath.

"It's beautiful isn't it." He said from behind her.

Ginny spun around and saw her beloved staring at her leaning in the doorway. Draco smiled looking at his love. Ginny blushed when she saw Draco staring at her. She had always felt shy around Draco, but now she felt even shyer because it was just the two of them. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind when she saw remembered Draco was staring at her.

She suddenly wished that she was dressed better. Draco looked like a model wearing a black silk suit topped with a white tie and holding a dozen roses. His blond hair shined compared to the dark suit. Ginny went to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Draco handed her the roses. She accepted them. Secretly she was glad for she had never been given roses before in her life. Even when she was dating the famous Harry Potter she never received roses.

Ginny went into the bathroom and found a vase already sitting on the sink. It was as if the house knew that she would be getting flowers and wanted to help. Filling it with water Ginny took a better look around the master bathroom. A garden tub took most of the room leaving just enough for a shiny toilet and a huge shower big enough for two people. Ginny realized the water was overflowing and turned the sink off. Pouring out the extra water she then placed the flowers in the vase and brought them to the master bedroom.

"Over by the bed would be a good place to put the roses." Draco suggested as if he read her mind. Ginny nodded and set the flowers down.

"Ginny, you must be exhausted." Draco said going to her. He took her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back and sighed a happy sigh.

"We should eat love," Draco said after a few minutes of standing there. Ginny started to argue, but her stomach rumbled as he led the way to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, Draco opened the door and let Ginny go in first.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

Draco had thought of everything. Candles were burning on either end of the table. A roast stood in the table with vegetables scattered around. Goblets of Pumpkin Juice were filled half way waiting to be touched. Draco smiled as he watched Ginny look around the room. He wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. For this was the first night that they would get to spend together with out worrying. He didn't want to push her too far if she wasn't ready yet. Ginny walked to the table just as Draco pulled her chair out from it and waited for her to sit down. She accepted and took a sip of pumpkin juice to control her nerves. How nerves she was. She had never been alone in the room before with a man. Let alone with the love of her life. _'What would happen tonight? Am I really ready to fully become a woman?'_ She remembered Hermione calling it that. She, like Hermione didn't like the term _SEX_ she thought it well, gross unless someone was willing to show her it was anything but gross.

"Love, you've been sitting there for a while now and you should eat." Draco's smooth voice brought her back from her thoughts. Her stomach rumbled again. Ginny realized she has not eaten since this morning. Helping herself to the wonderful food Ginny decided she should say something to fill the silence but she couldn't think of anything. She knew it was her birthday but she didn't want to bring that up. The painful memory of the so called dinner at her mum's house didn't work out well which is why she was starving. She decided not to tell Draco about Harry kissing her. The less he knew the better. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She frowned and stuffed her mouth with the roast.

"Something wrong love?" Draco chuckled as he watched Ginny frown. He knew what she was thinking and decided to help her out.

"No I was just thinking." Ginny answered.

"You don't have to worry about tonight love. I've got it all planned." Draco smiled and helped himself to more food. Ginny had never seen him eat so much. He was like Ron who ate all the time.

Dinner ended quietly just as Draco had expected. He had hoped that Ginny would talk more, but she barley said more than two sentences. He did all the talking. Looking up, Ginny caught Draco staring at her his brows furrowed like he was concentrating on his thinking.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"No love now I am the one who is just thinking." He fibbed, not wanting her to know the truth. He was a little upset that Ginny hardly talked through out dinner. He had wanted Ginny to talk to him as much as he had seen her talk to Hermione but he guessed that wasn't going to happen since he wasn't female.

"Dinner was excellent." Ginny stated hoping that would change his facial expressions for his eyebrows were still confused. When he didn't reply, she went on.

"I didn't know you could cook." She figured she had been quiet long enough and it was bothering him.

"When did you learn?" She asked him.

"Oh, back when my father was in Azkaban, I had to learn. I taught myself mostly. Mother was in distress and couldn't cook so I took over." He smiled thinking to himself. Yes those were grave times, but oddly enough the cooking made him calm. He did it whenever he was home from Hogwarts.

"Well I am surprised Draco Malfoy." Ginny said playfully. Ginny threw her cloth napkin at him knocking over a candle. Moving quickly to stop the flames spreading faster Draco pulled out his wand and muttered something that made water come out saving the table from the fire. Ginny put both of her hands over her face wanting to cry. She couldn't believe she was so stupid. To make matters worse she just stood there not moving to help as if she didn't know what to do which is what happened. And then it happened. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she ran out of the room. _'I am such an idiot! How could I have done that with out thinking? Oh the table looked like an antique he must be furious with me.'_ Ginny went to the balcony crying her eyes out.

Draco found her sitting on the floor of the balcony arms around her knees and her face buried in them crying. She didn't hear Draco come in and was startled when she felt him touch her arm.

"Ginny it's alright. I'm not mad at you. Accidents happen. I'm more of an understanding guy than you think especially when it comes to the one I love." Ginny looked up at him.

"You love me?" She asked.

"Yes Darling. I love you. I have always love you and I will never stop loving you even if you stop loving me." Draco declared.

Ginny sat for a moment taking in what Draco had just said. She had no idea that he was in love with her. That was a lot to take in. A lot to think about. Ginny didn't know what to do so she just stared at him. Draco leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips then pulled away. Draco then got up and carried Ginny to the king sized bed placing her gently on the bed. Realizing what he was doing, Draco covered her up with a light blanket in an instant to distract him from what he really wanted to do and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom."

"Why?"

"I think it would be better for me to sleep there tonight." He looked at her trying to understand her questioning from her point of view.

"Stay with me." She begged.

"Are you sure? I don't want to push or force anything on you." Draco said.

"You aren't." And with that Ginny got up from the bed and went to Draco. She then took his arm and pulled him to the bed. Ginny positioned him sitting on the bed legs over the side and playfully pushed him onto the bed getting on top of him. She kissed his forehead first. Then his nose. Then finally his lips. Draco was enjoying this. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. But then he suddenly thought what if she wasn't ready? He pushed her back lightly off of him.

"Ginny". He moaned.

"What did you do that for"? She demanded.

"I still don't think you're ready for this." Draco said.

"Draco Malfoy! I am seventeen years old. A young lady. I think my body knows when I am ready for sex." She stunned herself. She use to think of sex as gross but then it changed when he declared his love for her and that turned her on more than anything in the world.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Draco asked a second time.

"Yes. You love me, and I love you." She answered.

"You love me?" Draco thought that he was the only one.

"Yes Draco. I love you. However my family may not like me loving a Malfoy, but times has changed and the past is in the past. They need to get on with it. " She paused for a moment letting him ponder about it. When he didn't say anything she continued.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again and again and again. Draco Malfoy I am madly in love with you. I love you more than I have loved anyone. Including Harry Potter." She hoped that settled the matter. Draco was pleased with her response. It was everything he had hoped for and more.

"I love you too. I will always love you." Draco said pulling her back on top of him hoping that this moment will last forever.

***

_**Draco's POV**_

Ginny lay asleep in the bed as Draco watched her. _'How could anyone so beautiful love me as much as I love her. It does not seem possible, but somewhere the gods of fate granted me my wish.'_

"I will never do anything to hurt you for as long as we are together Ginny." He whispered. Then he kissed her lightly on her forehead and turned over on his side then finally fell asleep.

_**Author's note:**_ Thank you everyone who has read my story. I will continue it when I find time. This isn't the end. I have more in mind for this story as long as I continue to have such wonderful readers like yourselves. Thank you to my readers thank you for waiting so long for the third chapter to be up.

Also thank you to Juli-Ann and Michelle for helping me with this chapter again. Please review!


	4. Spies and Love

Author's note: _SPECIAL WARNING: THERE ARE SEX SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. If you don't want to see them, then skip the end of the chapter. And go back to the story after this chapter. Thank you. _

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. Also I used book 2 for the spells. I didn't make them up.

Chapter 4: Spies and Love

Ginny awoke with a start. She thought she heard her name being called. She looked over at Draco and saw that he was sound asleep. She determined that it couldn't have been him. But who was the voice that said her name? Then it dawned on her. It was the same voice she had heard at her mum's house right before she left. She pushed the dream out of her mind, not wanting him to spoil her wonderful mood. Deciding that she was thirsty she went downstairs to make herself some tea. Ginny opened the kitchen door and almost screamed.

"Harry what in the hell are you doing here?" She demanded closing her dark blue robe tighter around her. Standing in front of her was Harry Potter dressed in all black. He had appeared to be snooping around the house and not expecting anyone to be up at this hour.

"Ginny, don't be mad." Harry begged.

"Don't be mad? Are you insane?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"How I am doing is none of your concern. Now come with me we must hide you. If Draco finds you here he will hurt you." Ginny grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him out of the kitchen when she heard the toilet flush upstairs.

"Damn it. He's already awake. He will notice that I am gone." Ginny pulled Harry back in the kitchen and shoved Harry under the counter just as Draco came in the room scratching his head. Ginny stared at him. If it wasn't for Harry being under the counter she would have pounced on him. He looked gorgeous standing there in just boxers.

"Ginny what's going on?" He asked her staring at her.

"Nothing Draco I just wanted to come down to make some tea. I couldn't sleep." She didn't exactly lie, but she didn't exactly tell the truth either.

"I noticed you were gone and wanted to check up on you. Now that I know you are okay I am going to go back to bed." He came over and kissed her just as Harry coughed behind the counter. Draco pulled apart and looked over just as Harry coughed again.

"Come out whoever you are." He demanded grabbing his wand that was on the counter as he spoke. The person who came out from under the counter was not who he expected.

"Potter!" Draco exclaimed moving away from Ginny.

"What in the hell are you doing here and how did you know we were here?" Draco moved towards Harry with his wand up in the air just as Harry pulled his out.

"Draco no!"

"I don't have to tell you what I am doing here." Harry snarled.

"This is my parent's island house. You tell me or.."

"Or what?" Harry goaded, knowing what Draco would do to him.

"Draco please, let me explain." Ginny begged getting in between them. As much as she was mad at Harry she didn't want to see him hurt.

"Ginny get out of the way.""Not until you let me explain."

"I never would have thought of this of you. After you declared your love to me were you just making it up?" Draco glared at Ginny.

"Draco it's not what it looks like. I honestly came down to make some tea. I saw Harry standing there in the kitchen." Ginny explained.

"How in the hell did he know we were here?"

"He read the note that you left in my jacket." Ginny explained. Silence filled the room as Draco thought this over. Moments passed without anyone saying anything. Draco and Harry still had their wands pointed at each other.

"Right. Ginny get out of the way." Draco demanded.

"NO"

"Ginny MOVE." Draco demanded.

"C'mon, Draco, you're being unreasonable," Harry piped in, mocking their relationship.

"I'm being unreasonable? You broke into my house to SPY on us."

"I guess little miss Ginny didn't tell you that I kissed her either." Harry knew he shouldn't have done that but all the years of hatred led him to this moment. Draco lowered his wand and looked back at Ginny.

"What?"

"Draco, I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would want to hurt Harry." Ginny explained.

"You kissed my girlfriend under my roof?" Draco raising his wand again.

"NO Draco, he kissed me at my mum's house right before I left." Ginny launched into the story of how Harry tried to stop her from coming to meet Draco. After she finished she looked at Draco waiting him to say something.

"You're dead Potter." Draco raised his wand again but before he could Harry beat him to it.

" Rictuempra!" Harry shouted. A silver light shot from his wand but didn't hit Draco. Ginny felt the pain of the spell hit her straight in the stomach. She rolled her eyes to the back of her head and laughed and fell down holding her stomach. Ginny started to wheeze before they could do anything to help her.

"Ginny!" Draco exclaimed as he raced to her.

"Ginny! I am so sorry!" Harry said leaning down to help her up. Draco shoved Harry out of the way and took over.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Before Ginny could answer she grabbed Draco's wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Leave." She demanded.

"Ginny, I am so sorry." Harry pleaded.

"Get out NOW or I will perform the Bat Bogy Hex on you." She exclaimed. She had never been so mad at Harry before.

"Gin, listen to me." Harry tried to reason with her.

"You heard her Potter get out. I never want to see you in MY house again." Draco said taking over the situation.

"Gin," Harry looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Get out while you are still alive." Ginny finally convinced Harry and he apparated with a loud pop out of the house before they could say another word.

Draco looked at the redheaded woman lying on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. I don't feel anything broken or bruised. He just knocked the wind out of me." Ginny replied. Draco picked her up in his arms and took her upstairs to the master bedroom. Placing her gently on the bed he covered her up. Ginny watched him while he helped her.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were mad at me."

"I can't help it that Potter kissed you. I don't like that idea. But I know in my heart that you didn't kiss him back. Rest love, I'll go and get you some water." Ginny nodded and closed her eyes thinking of the events of the night.

Down in the Kitchen Draco muttered to himself still frustrated about what had happened.

"If Potter knows what's good for him, he won't tell anyone where we are," he said to himself, as he got a glass from the cabinet.

"How in the hell could he think that he can come in and ruin this for me? I had everything planned." Draco frowned. His plans to keep this island safe failed him. His parents will be furious with him and never let him use it again.

Making his way upstairs Draco saw that Ginny was fast asleep and placed the water on the bureau beside the bed. He stared at her as he turned off the light. She looked so peaceful when she slept.

***

The sun peaked around the house waking Ginny up as it crawled over her. _'What is with the sun always waking me up?'_ She thought. Ginny looked around her. Seeing Draco asleep beside her made her happy. Ginny had made love the night before to this blond god laying in bed with her. Oh how wonderful it felt. She smiled as she remembered the night before. Then her mind wandered to Harry Potter. How does he always ruin things? She quietly got up out of bed and headed to the shower. Turning it on she slipped her night gown off and stepped in. She didn't hear him opening the bathroom door.

"Good morning." He said as he took his boxers off and climbed in behind her.

Ginny smiled as his arms made their way around her naked waist. She looked up at him and kissed him long and hard. The shower ran over them, but they didn't care. Moments later they pulled apart. He helped her shower while she did the same for him. Ginny moaned as he massaged her shoulders. His big strong hands lead to her breasts and moved around them pleasing him as well. The shower part was over with in seconds as they stayed in pleasing each other. Finally Draco turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and dried himself off. Ginny watched doing the same with her towel. She leaned down to get her night gown but Draco stopped her. He motioned her to follow him to the bed. He laid down as Ginny placed herself on top of Draco just as she had done the night before. He moaned as she played with his body.

"I love you," He whispered as he felt around her wonderful body.

"I love you too Draco." Ginny let out a moan as Draco made her happy.

"We will always remember our first night together." Ginny stated.

***

They spent most of the day making love to each other only pausing to go to the restroom or to eat. Draco decided he wanted to get some fresh air.

"Let's go to the beach." Draco suggested.

"But I don't have a suit." Ginny said.

"You don't need one here on Tranquility. That's the beauty of being on a remote island in the middle of no where." Draco stated. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. When he came out a few moments later he had a towel wrapped around his body. Ginny stared at him.

"It's ok. No one knows where this island is. It's safe. Father made sure we would have an escape from everything if we needed one. No one even knows this Island is here."

"What about Harry? He knows." Ginny said.

"After last night I don't think he will have the _nerve_ to bother us again." Draco gritted through his teeth.

"Okay, give me a few minutes." Ginny finally agreed and went into the bathroom, shut the door, took off her clothes, pinned her hair up and reached for a towel to wrap around her waist.

If Ginny thought making love to Draco was great in the bedroom, it was nothing compared to making love to him on the beach. She had never imagined how many positions they could do. The rest of the day was spent on the beach. They came in the house right after sunset and Draco started making dinner for Ginny.

Dinner went better than it did their first night on the island. They talked about everything. Once it was over they cleared the table together and turned in early exhausted from a day of making love together. Draco fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It took Ginny much longer to fall asleep. Once she finally did, she kept having dreams making her toss and turn.

_Dreams.._

_Ginny wandered around in the forest searching for a way out. How did she get there in the first place? She called out for Draco, but he wasn't there. She suddenly remembered going in the woods with Draco to go on a picnic then suddenly he vanished leaving Ginny alone in the woods. Ginny started to panic when she turned around and saw that Draco had gone. Fear overcame her worry as she continued to look for Draco. She heard someone shout then a loud BANG. Ginny ran in the direction and froze from what she saw. Harry Potter was standing over Draco's body lying on the ground. Ginny ran over to Draco pushing Harry out of the way._

"_What in the hell did you do to him?" Ginny exclaimed as she sat down on the cold, hard ground. Ginny slowly picked up Draco's head afraid that she might hurt him more if she rushed. She placed his head on her lap and tried to wake him up._

"_MOVE ASIDE." Harry commanded. Ginny wouldn't budge. She could not and would not let Harry finish off her one true love. _

"_GINNY MOVE ASIDE." _

"_NO. WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" When Harry wouldn't tell her Ginny carefully placed Draco on the ground again, stood up, pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. But Harry was ready for her. He grabbed her wand and threw it to the ground. Then pushed her aside. Ginny screamed._

_End Dream_

Ginny kept screaming and realized she was awake. Sweat and tears covered her face. Draco awoke with a start and sat straight up in bed. He saw the look on her face and knew that she had had a bad dream. Draco then pulled Ginny close to him and started rocking her gently so she could calm down.

"Ginny it's okay." He said.

"HIM" Was all she could say. Draco knew that she had a dream about Harry. Ginny wouldn't tell Draco what had happened in the dream. She would keep that to herself. She finally calmed down and went back to sleep.

**Author's note: That's the end of the fourth chapter. I know it was a little long, but I have to figure out where this story is going. I have some of the end of the story done, but I need to figure out how I'm going to get there. It might take me a little bit longer to put up the next chapter which is why I put two chapters up back to back. Please go and review for the story. Thank you for being a fan.**

**Ps. Thanks again to Michelle and to Kayla for helping me with the story.**


	5. One Year Later

* * *

Chapter 5: One Year Later

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters. I only own the characters I bring into the story. (I SWEAR YALL AREN'T SLAVES haha it's just what I say for my new characters) **Author's note: Inside joke between Michelle and Juli-Ann and myself.**

Author's note: I also am bringing back old characters from the books. Some of what are what I think happened in between the 19 years later so if you don't like it then I'm sorry.

One year later

Ginny stared at the ground not caring where she was going. She knew she was in Diagon Alley, but what was her purpose being there? She didn't want to think of how he hurt her. Draco. She thought she loved him and that he loved her. But she couldn't have everything she wanted could she? He's back to his same old ways. He didn't contact her again after she left his island. Oh the memories they shared that wonderful weekend. She gave him her virginity because she thought he loved her. Ginny shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. It was too painful for her. How could she fall for it again? She thought that he really cared. But after a wonderful weekend Ginny never heard from Draco again.

The young nine-teen-year-old remembered where she was heading. She was heading to the garden outside of Gringotts Bank **(Author's note: I realize that I took the garden from another story of mine but it seemed to fit with this one too) **where George and Juli-Ann were going to get married. George met Juli-Ann (who happened to be part veela)when he was hiring someone else to help him and Ginny with the shop. Ginny wasn't really in the mood to be at a wedding. But she was one of the bridesmaids since Juli-Ann's oldest sister couldn't make it. Ginny stared at herself in a passing window. She hated to get dressed up. What was the point? Didn't Juli-Ann know that Ginny had red hair and the red silk dress didn't match? Ginny hated everything about her outfit. The dress complimented her tiny form yes, but she hated how people looked at her. Especially men. Men stared at her when she walked. Some wizards that she doesn't know even stare at her. It was a nice spring day outside so Ginny didn't need a coat. She wished she did so she could cover herself up. Where did her trouble with men start? Oh yes. Ginny remembered too clearly now. Her first year of school when she was possessed by Voldemort. Ginny shivered even though there was no wind outside. She hated thinking about what he made her do. She pushed that thought out of her mind and forced herself not to cry. What he made her do was unthinkable which is why Ginny never thought about it.

Finally making it to the garden Ginny saw it full of happy people sitting in neat rows in white chairs. Ginny saw Ron and Hermione together. She looked around for Harry but didn't see him. Someone tapped her on the shoulder making her turn around. Staring her in the face was

"Neville!" Ginny exclaimed. He gave her a hug since he hadn't seen her in a long time.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well George ran into me in the street about a week ago and asked me to come to his wedding. He said he always got along with me and knew that everyone else would love to see me since I haven't been around lately." Neville Longbottom said.

"How is Luna doing? Ginny asked. After the war with Voldermort Neville realized he had feelings for Luna and they got married six months later.

"She's good. She's on her third trimester. The baby should be born by March 31. We are so excited." Neville replied.

"I'm so glad you two have each other. What are you having?"

"A girl. We haven't decided on the name yet. Well, we keep changing the name that is."

"I'm sure that happens with everyone. Well I'm going to go find my mother and see if there is any last minute things to do. It was so good to see you." Ginny replied giving Neville one last hug.

Ginny found her way to the white tent behind the chairs in front of the stage where the ceremony was going to take place. Everyone in Diagon Alley loved Weasley's Wizard Wheeze and wanted to throw George and Juli-Ann a huge pot luck wedding. Everyone in the wizard community would be helping out. Juli-Ann's mom Carolina and Ginny's mom were finishing up with Juli-Ann as soon as Ginny walked in. Her mom ran to her and gave her a big hug. Ginny hasn't been around the house much since she moved out on her own. And since Draco left her she only wanted to be in touch with George working with him at the shop

"Ginny! How are you?" Carolina asked her. Ginny met Juli-Ann's mom a few times to help with the wedding.

"I'm fine thank you. How are you? Is there any thing I can do to help? Where is Michelle?"

"I'm doing just fine. My little Juli-Ann is growing up. It's a shame her oldest sister Kayla is too pregnant too come. Michelle's making sure that everything will go as planned. Being the oldest twin she is a perfectionist." Ginny didn't say anything. Another happy couple. Ugh.

About twenty minutes later Ginny was walking up the aisle. Hand in hand with Harry. She hated that they paired him with her. Harry was a groomsman after all. He glanced at Ginny. Ginny glared right back at him and whispered, "Don't speak to me during and after the wedding. I'm in no mood to talk to you."

"But Ginny."

"I said don't talk to me.""Fine have it your way." Harry hissed.

They made their way to the altar and took separate paths. Ginny next to Michelle, Juli-Ann's maid of honor and best friend. The wedding march started and Juli-Ann came up the aisle with her father. Ginny couldn't help but look around at the guests. She didn't recognize Juli-Ann's side of the family and saw everyone on their side. Ginny looked back to the white tent where they were only moments before and thought she saw a glimpse of blond hair. 'No, It can't be him. Why would he come to my brother's wedding? Was he even invited? Oh yeah I remember it was an open wedding. Anyone can come.' Ginny took another glance and the blond hair had vanished. The wedding continued and before Ginny knew it the happy couple were saying their "I do's". They kissed in front of everyone. It was time for the new couple to go down the isle as husband and wife. And the walk back down the isle started for Ginny. Ginny smiled even though Harry was escorting her. She hated him. Hated him with all of her heart. She never thought she could hate him so much. Even though he did nothing wrong she wanted someone to blame.

"Finally." Ginny pulled away from Harry's arm and vanished before he could speak to her again.

Ginny moved so quickly away from the guests that Harry thought she apparated. The young red head looked around trying to avoid talking to anyone. She wanted to see if it was who she thought it was. Soon the reception started with Ginny seated next to her parents at the Bridal table. Dinner went by in a flash. Ginny could hardly remember a thing for she was too busy looking for Draco. She had hoped that it was him. Yes she was mad at him, but a part of her still loved him.

"Ginny?"

"Ginny?" Her mother was trying to get her attention but it wasn't working. Ginny's mind was gone. Away from the wedding and back on the island exactly one year ago.

"GINNY."

"What? OH sorry mum. I was daydreaming."

"The wedding's over. I asked you if you wanted to stay at our house tonight."

"OH no thanks mum. I promised George and Juli-Ann that I'd look after the shop while he was gone. I'm staying in their apartment above the shop." "Well then, I'll see you around. You should come by the house more often Ginny. We miss you." Ginny's mother gave her a kiss and pushed a curl out of Ginny's face and behind her ear.

"I'm going to go help clean up. I guess you can leave whenever you want to." Molly Weasley said after Ginny didn't say anything.

Ginny stared at her mum while she walked away. Ginny decided it was time to go find George and Juli-Ann to say congratulations to them. She got in a long line as she waited to see her brother. It didn't help that Harry Potter happened to get in line right behind her. She was in no mood to talk to him but he tapped her on her shoulder anyways.

"Ginny I need to speak to you after the wedding." Harry said.

"What did I tell you while we were walking up the aisle?"

"I know you don't want to talk to me. But I have to tell you something." Harry looked at her with his big brown eyes. As if his eyes were trying to tell her something. Ginny sighed.

"Fine. Meet me at the shop after the wedding." Ginny turned back around and was face to face with her happily married brother.

"Ginny," George stated giving his sister a hug.

"I have another sister now." Ginny said as she turned to give Juli-Ann a hug. Ginny was referring to her older brother Bill's wife Fleur.

"It's so good to be a member of the family. Who knows maybe you'll have a nephew within a year too." Juli-Ann said.

"Ginny, If you need anything that has to do with the shop just send me your owl and I'll help as quick as I can." George said.

"George, I'll be fine. I'm staying in your flat after all. I'll be able to hear anything." Ginny assured him.

"Okay. I'm only an owl away. You have our hotel reservations just in case." George said giving his only sister a hug.

"Please have fun and don't worry about me. You taught me well. I know all the tricks." Ginny said. She gave Juli-Ann a hug one more time and waved good bye to the happy couple.

Ginny started walking to the shop after the wedding was over. Clouds formed over her head hinting that the rain would soon start to pour. She was NOT looking forward to talking with Harry. She was so mad at him for interfering at the island. Ginny ignored the heads looking at her as she hurried to the shop. She just made it through the door as it started to rain. Weasley Wizard Wheeze filled with all kinds of tricks. Pranks to make people turn into canneries, pranks to make people's tongs grow. Anything you want to do right there in the shop. Ginny had just turned on the lamp in George's office when there was a knock on the door. Ginny slowly made her way to the door. Seeing Harry Potter was NOT her idea of relaxing, but reluctantly she let him in.

"Man it's nasty out there. I think it's going to be a big storm tonight." Harry said as the rain pounded harder on the windows taking off his jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack.

"Good thing it held off till the wedding was over." Harry said.

"Cut the small talk and get straight to the point." Ginny said. She lead the way to George's office and sat down in the big arm chair in front of the desk. Harry took this as a way to make him self at home. Sitting directly across from Ginny, Harry stared at the floor trying to get the words out.

"Ginny, there's something that I have to tell you. I know you're not going to like it. But my conscience is urging me to tell you." Ginny's eyes were cold when Harry looked into them.

"Spit it out Potter. I don't have all day. I'm quite tired and would like to go to bed soon." Ginny waited.

"ImadeDracopromisetonotkeepintouchwithyou." He spat out.

"What? I didn't quite understand that." Ginny said. Harry breathed in and said it again. This time to where she could understand.

"I made Draco promise not to keep in touch with you." Harry looked to the ground expecting Ginny to stay silent.

"WHAT?" Ginny stood up and stared at him.

"Bloody hell. Is this why he wouldn't come around? What did you say to him? TELL ME EVERYTHING." Ginny demanded, her face growing hot with anger.

"Ginny sit down and I will tell you everything." Harry pleaded. His dark green eyes met hers bright brown eyes begging her to listen. Ginny sat down but was not satisfied. She wanted to hex Harry into the next world, but he had to prove his case. Innocent till proven Guilty. Quietly, Harry began explaining.

_Flashback_

_Harry Potter hid in the bushes of the Malfoy Island house Sunday afternoon waiting for Ginny to leave. As soon as she did, he went to the house and knocked on the door._

"_Ginny love, did you forget something?" Draco said opening the door with a smile. His smile vanished when he saw his enemy standing before him._

"_Malfoy let me in." Harry said holding his wand high in the air aimed at Draco._

"_And why should I Potter?" Draco sneered._

"_Because I learned a few tricks from Fred and George a while back and have been dying to try them out on someone. Or I could just curse you." Harry forced Draco into his own house. Draco didn't like Harry bossing him around, but could see no way around it._

"_SIT." Harry commanded. Draco sat. _

"_We need to come to an agreement." Harry sat down in the big arm chair across from the couch with his wand still out. _

"_What's this all about Potter?" Draco demanded._

"_Ginny.""Ginny?"_

"_Ginny." Harry repeated. Draco's lips frowned. He did not like how this was going nor did he like the chosen one in his house again._

"_Stay away from her."_

"_You're mad Potter." Draco shifted uncomfortably in the couch. Harry smiled. His plan was working. If he could get Draco away from Ginny, maybe she would come back to him. _

"_Well this is certainly a turn of events. Instead of you being the bad guy I am.""How? You didn't do anything."_

"_Malfoy I'll talk. You listen." Harry waited for a moment to let it sink in._

"_Whatever you do I am not going to leave Ginny." _

"_Fine. I'll go to Ron tonight. I'll tell his whole family who Ginny was with this weekend."_

"_Go ahead. I don't care." _

"_I thought you might say that." _

"_I will also tell the Daily Prophet where your island house is. I will tell every single Weasley family where it is so they can find you. And I will tell your father who you are shacking up with in their house."_

"_Blackmail."_

"_Precisely."_

_They glared at each other for a few minutes not saying anything. _

"_Do we have a deal?" Harry said putting his hand out in the air._

_Draco thought for a few minutes. He loved Ginny so much he didn't want to see her hurt. How could he let Potter do this to him. He also couldn't let his parents island house get exposed to the wizard world. It's where they go to get away from them. Draco sighed. Harry smiled. He could see his little plan working in Draco's expressions. _

"_How you manage to sleep at night is beyond me." Draco replied._

"_The same way you slept all night when you were at Hogwarts with us, teasing us and picking on us. Payback's a bitch." Harry sneered._

"_I love Ginny. I can't afford to see her hurt. I won't see her."_

"_You can't send any owls to her. Drop all form of communication with her tonight and we will be set." Harry said. _

"_Fine. Get out of my house." Draco shook his hand reluctantly. _

"_Pleasure doing business with you." Harry sneered as he apparated out of Malfoy's house. _

_~End Flashback~_

Ginny stared at Harry dumbfounded when Harry finished. This was all too much to take in.

"Ginny, please say something."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that if Draco stayed away from you, you would come back to me." Harry breathed in.

"You what?"

"I thought that you would come back to me. You should have been with me after the war. Not him."

"I didn't go to you because you were surrounded with people. Even my parents wanted a piece of you. To say thank you. And the way all the women were looking at you like you were a piece of meat or something. I just wanted to forget about how you hurt me before and move on." Ginny said.

"That wouldn't have stopped me from being with you."

"No one seemed to care how I was doing. I ran. I left everyone and ran into the arms of him. Well technically, he followed me into the room of Requirement to check up on me. Said he always loved me from the first moment he saw me." Ginny said. Harry stared at her. This time it was his turn to be in shock.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry stated.

"Harry what you did. Forced him to stay away from me is unthinkable. I don't know how I will be able to forgive you or if I can."

"I know. It's been eating me up inside. I'm sorry I did this to you. If I could take it back, I would."

"Why did you decide to tell me this now?"

"Because when I saw you sitting next to your mother at the wedding I saw sadness in your face. I knew you were hurt by him. I had to tell you." They stared at each other. Ginny knew she had to find Draco before he found someone else. She wondered if he still loved her.

"You have to leave. NOW." Ginny said after several long minutes of silence.

"Gin, Wait."

"LEAVE. DON'T SPEAK TO ME. If we are at the same place at the same time don't ever come to me to talk." Ginny walked to the office door and opened it. She then proceeded to the main part of the shop. Rain poured and thunder crashed. Lightening lit up the sidewalk outside. Ginny opened the door to the shop. Harry stared at her.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't be alone on a night like this. Especially in a shop."

"Why can't anyone believe me when I say I'll be fine? Besides George and Juli-Ann live above the shop. That's where I'm staying not that it's any of your business. LEAVE." Ginny waved her arm out the door just as the thunder thundered again. Harry moved outside. Rain poured on his face making him look like a wet puppy being left outside.

"Gin…" Harry tried again.

"LEAVE." and with that Harry walked away from her with an empty spot in his heart that guilt once filled.

Ginny shut the door and locked it. Emotions filled her heart and mind. First anger, then sadness, then wanting to hurt Harry. Ginny felt the tears coming to her eyes as soon as she was in the apartment above the shop. She didn't even bother to undress. She went to the bedroom straight to the king sized bed, took off her heels and flung herself on the bed. Ginny cried herself to sleep.

Author's note:

Okay so I knew where I was going with this chapter. I really liked writing it. I know it was another long chapter, but that's how I wanted it. I will continue writing this story. Thank you so much for being fans of it and reading it. Also thank you to Michelle and Kayla and Juli-Ann for correcting my chapters. That is why I worked them into the story a way of my saying Thank you. I know I have Juli-Ann and Michelle in some other stories of mine, but they deserve it after correcting all of my stories for me. Now will you review please?


	6. Finally

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the idea.

Author's note: This story is anti-Harry, for now, I'm not sure if I'm going to make it a Harry/Ginny, I think I'll keep it Draco/Ginny to keep my readers happy!

A week after Harry told Ginny what he forced Draco to do, Ginny was closing the shop. George was due home the next day with his new bride. She locked the door after the last customer and looked around the empty show. Sighing, she turned toward the back of the store, when she heard a knock on the door. Turning around, she sucked in a deep breath as she saw him standing at the door. She couldn't help but smile as she let him in. She smiled and opened the door.

"Ginny!" He spoke her name like he missed saying it out loud.

"Draco! What on earth are you doing here?" Ginny said.

"May I come in?" Draco glanced around making sure he wasn't followed. Ginny nodded and stepped aside so he could enter.

"We can talk in George's office." Ginny said leading him to the small office.

"I don't have much time to talk. I might be followed." He said with a worried look.

"Draco, Harry told me what he did. He said he forced you to stay away from me. It's okay Draco, I understand completely and forgive you. You couldn't help it. He was going to expose your family's secret house and our relationship to your family."

"So he told you everything?" Draco said, relieved.

"Everything. We're free. We can do as we please."

"Not quite. Your family doesn't know. Wouldn't they be mad?"

"To hell with my family! I'd rather spend my life with you than speak to my family again over all of this. Draco, I love you. We are meant to be together,." Ginny replied, as she walked over to him She placed her delicate hand on his cheek then cupped her hand around his chin.

"Draco, you're everything to me. I was so lost when you weren't with me. I've never wanted anyone but you. I've missed you so much."

"Ginny, I want you to come back to the island. I need you, too. We've lost so much time and I want to make it up to you. My parents are away right now and won't know that we are there. Please," Draco begged Ginny, Taking her hand into his.

"Of course I'll come! When?"

"This weekend?" He asked hopefully.

" That's Perfect. George gets home tomorrow night." She smiled at him.

"I can finally be alone with you without worrying about getting caught." Draco leaned in and kissed her. He then pulled away quickly at the sound coming from behind the door.

"Ginny?" It was Molly Weasley.

"I'm in here, Mum." she looked at Draco.

"GO!" She whispered, pushing him away.

"No I think I'll stay so she can see us together. Slap me, let her see a red mark on my face"."

"What? Why?" she asked, bewildered.

"Just do it!" Ginny took a deep breath, and then slapped him hard. Molly came in and looked at the two of them. Surprised at finding Draco Malfoy in the room, she wondered (why)by he had a red mark across his face. Ginny's hand was still raised in the air.

"What's going on?" Molly said.

"Draco just made a comment about our family," Ginny replied glaring at Draco.

"No, I mean what is he doing here, in George's shop?"

"He asked about buying the business, but I told him it wasn't for sale, then he made a sarcastic remark about our family." She lied coolly.

"I think I can speak for myself Weasel," Draco sneered turning his back Molly; he winked at Ginny and turned back around.

"Tell George about my offer," Draco said arrogantly as he walked out the door, rubbing his still reddened cheek.

After he left, Molly looked at Ginny and shook her head, warily, "I don't like people like the Malfoys. They think they know everything just because they have money. Who cares what they said about us?"

"Mum, why are you out shopping so late?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"I knew you'd be straightening up the office since George will be coming home tomorrow, and I wanted to invite you to the party we're throwing for George and Juli-Ann tomorrow night."

"Sure, I'll be there when the shop closes tomorrow, Mum."

"Wonderful! You know, Charlie will be there. He really misses you. He hasn't seen you in a while." After Fred died, Ginny and Charlie started spending more time together.

"I know. Mum, I just haven't been feeling like being around anyone lately and I've been so depressed. I realize the wedding was only a few weeks ago, but before the wedding," Ginny told her mum.

"We know you've been upset. That's why we haven't been trying to get you to come over. Well, we'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, sweetheart. Dinner starts at 8. It's a little later than what we normally do, but Harry won't be getting off of work till 7:45."

"Harry's going to be there?" she asked.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Molly knew that Harry and Ginny weren't speaking to each other, but she didn't know why.

"No Mum, not at all.. I'll be bringing a friend with me."

"A friend?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"He's my new boyfriend." She said.

"Boyfriend?" Molly sounded disappointed.

"Look , I know you wanted me to be with Harry, but that's just not going to happen right now, and well, my new boyfriend treats me a lot better than Harry ever did."

Molly took her time before she spoke. "As long as you're happy, dear. Well I must be off. Your dad will be waiting for me I promised I wouldn't be out too late."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mum." Ginny walked towards her mother giving her a hug and a kiss. When they were done, Molly disapparated to her home.

Ginny thought she'd better pay a visit to Charlie before tomorrow. She wanted to warn him she'd be bringing Draco with her and wanted his opinion. Ginny sent her patronus to Charlie telling him she needed to talk to him right away.

* * *

An hour later Ginny found herself curled up on George's couch when she heard a CRACK. Standing before her, stood her second oldest brother Charlie. She smiled and ran to him, jumping on him and giving him a big hug forcing him to grab hold of her before she fell.

"CHARLIE!" she shrieked.

"Hey, little sis." It had been a long time since she's seen anyone in her family and Charlie was the only one she felt she could talk to about anything. After Draco stopped wooing her she didn't feel like seeing or being around anyone. Despite their age difference, Ginny and Charlie had always been close, especially after the war. She could always run to Charlie when she was in trouble or sad. She had always told him everything and felt bad that she hasn't filled him in her current situation. Sensing that something must be seriously wrong, Charlie gently put her down and looked at her.

"What was so important that you needed to talk to me?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Draco? What does he have to do with anything?" Ginny launched into the story of her love life. When she was done she looked at Charlie. Charlie shook his head and sighed.

"Well that's quite a problem. And you told mum you were bringing Draco?"

"No I told her I was bringing my boyfriend. I never said who he was."

"I'm not going to lie to you Gin, I don't like Draco. But, I just want you happy. I'll back you up tomorrow. I know there's going to be hell tomorrow with Draco being there. Especially with Harry there as well. Mum invited the whole family so it's going to be crowded there." He chuckled. " I just can't believe Harry would stoop so low. That pisses me off." Ginny looked at her big brother, grateful that he was there. She had missed their weekly talks.

"Thanks Charlie. You don't know how much that means to me. I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I know I love him. He's so good to me. Or he was before he was forced to stop seeing me. He's a completely different person than when we were at Hogwarts. And yes, Harry pisses me off, too. If I have to speak to him tomorrow, I'm afraid I'll want to punch his lights out." Ginny punched the air so hard as if she really were punching Harry.

Ginny laughed sheepishly "So what about you Charlie? Any women?"

"Nope." He shook his head. Still a bachelor. I don't think I'll ever settle down. I love my life. I also love just being with loads of random women."

"Eww," Ginny stuck out her tongue. That was not something she needed to know. She quickly changed the subject. "Any new dragons?"

"No. I have a place I'm suppose to check out next week. There are rumors around of a new breed of dragon. But I'm not really sure." He shrugged.

"Ginny?" Charlie cleared this throat.

"Hmmm?" Ginny said sleepily.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask away." Ginny said, warily.

"Why Draco Malfoy? Everyone's been rooting on you and Potter to get together." Ginny sat up.

"Because he treats me well." She said plainly.

"Better than Potter?"

"By far. I never once received roses from Potter. The first time I spent the night with him, he had a bouquet of roses waiting for me. There's so much more, but I'd just bore you with all the wonderful details." Ginny grinned as she looked at her brother., who was grimacing like she did when he brought up his random women.

"Spare me the details, please. Gin. I don't need to know. You're my younger sister, for Merlin's sake. Yuck, I'm going to need to bleach out my brain." Charlie shuttered, and then chuckled at her expression. ." Well I think I need to be off. I'll see you at the party tomorrow night. And I still stand true to my word. I will back you up if any problems are to occur." Charlie said, placing a hand over his heart.

"You think there will be problems?"

"Honestly, Ginny, no one else will be happy to see Draco there. Especially Harry. I reckon there will be a fight brewing tomorrow night." He said honestly.

"Maybe not. Tomorrow's about George and Juli-Ann, not Draco and me. Should I not bring him?" She looked worried at her mature brother.

"No, as much as I hate to say this, but you need to bring him with you. You need to introduced your boyfriend to the Family It'll show him that he really means a lot to you."

"Alright Charlie. Thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ginny said as she gave him a big hug goodbye. When they were done he disappeared leaving Ginny alone in her flat.

Author's note: Thank you so much to **Snowfire81** my biggest fan for this story! I'm glad you like it so much. This chapter is for you! I hope you like it. Chapter seven will be up next week, I have it written already! Another special thanks to all 4 (yep I said four) beta readers who have helped me with this story! Good luck to your stories! **Queen of Loopholes**, **Amy L Mendal**, **Rita Arabella Black**, and my newest beta reader **KaraSays** whose name shares with my name With out you all I wouldn't be successful!

Also, if you're reading my Twilight Drabble **Spoken**, I have the third chapter written and in the beta process! I'm also working on a new story for Twilight, a Jacob/Bella story. And for those who are waiting for my 2nd chapter to **To Love A Bookworm**, be patient it's in the beta reader process as well!


	7. Confrontation

The party was in full swing when Ginny got there. By the looks of things, it had started a while ago. The candles her mum always lit were half way burned. Music blared from the house, and the backyard had transformed into a huge picnic area with brightly colored table cloths. Making her way through the crowd, Ginny said hello to many familiar family members not really wanting to talk to them.

"Ginny! I am so glad you are here!" A familiar blonde haired woman said staring at her as she was walking past.

"Luna! Look at you! You're getting so big. How does it feel to know you're going to be a mommy?"

"It feels wonderful. Your mum ran into us and invited us to the party," Luna said in a dreamy voice, rubbing her belly as she did so the baby kicked inside.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Amelia. After my mother," Luna said.

"Sounds pretty. Well, enjoy the party you two," Ginny said as Neville approached Luna handing her a glass of water and drinking a beer.

"Gin, Harry's here," Neville said worriedly before she tried to leave.

"I know, mum told me he was coming."

"That's not all. He's here with someone," Neville said.

"Who?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Cho Chang," Ginny stood and looked at Neville, then at Luna.

"It's true, we just ran into him," she said.

"That's fine. Just fine. I don't give a damn what or who he does. I have Draco,"

They stared at her, "Did you just say Draco?"

"I did, he's my boyfriend," They glanced at each other.

"What?" they said in unison.

"Is he coming here?" Luna asked.

"Yes, he should any minute now."

"He better not start any shit with anyone," Neville said clenching his fists tightly by at his side.

"Neville, he's not like that anymore; he's changed. And besides, if he starts stuff it's because he's been evoked provoked," Ginny said defending her new boyfriend.

"I really hope you would reconsider, Ginny," Neville pleaded.

"Well, Neville as long as she's happy I think that's all that matters," Luna said.

"Thank you Luna, I am very happy," Ginny replied.

"Well I'm glad to hear I make you happy," Ginny spun around making her white ruffle skirt flow with her body at the sound of Draco's voice.

"You look beautiful, Ginny.," She blushed. She was wearing her favourite red v-neck shirt that cupped around the shoulders nicely. The white skirt complemented her shirt and her strappy white shoes made her Draco's height.

"Draco," Neville said politely with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"Neville," Draco replied with the same tone.

"I think your mum wants to speak with you," Draco said, eying Mrs. Weasley warily.

"Enjoy the party," Ginny said, turning towards her mum. As she slowly walked away from her friends she heard Neville and Luna talk about them.

"I don't know what she sees in him," Neville said, shaking his head.

"Careful Nevie, that's what daddy said about you, remember? But I convinced him that you were made just for me," Luna replied in her sweet, crazy voice.

Ginny stopped listening as her, as her mum met them half way eying Draco closely.

"So, Draco here is your new boyfriend?" Molly asked in a sweet tone; almost too sweet for Molly Weasley.

"Mum, you know Draco right?" Ginny said ignoring her mother's tone.

"I remember. Arthur, come and meet your daughter's new boyfriend," she said looking back to her husband. Arthur was talking to Charlie, Ron, Harry and Hermione. As soon as Molly said that, every head turned in their direction. Harry eyed Ginny. The group of five reached the group of three each of them eyeing the tall blonde standing next to Ginny with an arm around her shoulder.

"Honey, she looks familiar, didn't she go to school with the kids?" Arthur said trying to distract the tension pointing at Cho Chang.

"Dear, that's Harry's date Cho. And don't change the subject." Molly responded as they watched Cho making her way through the crowd looking nervous as she searched for Harry in the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked rudely.

"I was wondering the same thing Harry," Ron stated.

"Ron!" Hermione said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Seeing as I'm dating Ginny now, she invited me to come and I accepted," Draco sneered.

"I don't like it," Ron said shaking his head.

"I don't think it matters if you like me dating your sister or not," Draco said as he stepped closer to Ron.

"I should have told you, Ron, that she might be bringing him," Harry said, without realizing what he just said. All eyes left Draco and turned to Harry.

"What did you just say Harry?" Molly questioned.

"I-I mean, I had a hunch,"

"A hunch? More like you threatened me to stay away from her," Draco interrupted, and then turned from Ron to Harry.

"Please explain Harry," Arthur Weasley implied. Harry looked at everyone. He then looked at Ginny begging for her help.

"Dad, what goes on in my love life is my business. You may not like my decision, but I have chosen Draco, not Harry. It's my choice, and he makes me happy,"

"Are you sure honey?" Molly Weasley asked her only daughter.

"Positive mum," Ginny asked.

"Well then, if she is happy with Draco, I don't see a problem, let's party! Beer anyone?" Charlie, said.

Ginny pulled Draco onto the dance floor and he held her close. She could tell the family huddled around must be talking about them, but she didn't care; she was in his arms, their bodies as one. She sighed happily. _Let them fight, _she thought as he held her tighter.

"Why in the bloody hell didn't you tell me about them?" Ron said loudly. Without even looking at them, she know he was talking about Draco. She looked up at Draco, a worried expression etched on her face.

"Think they are fighting about us?" Draco asked looking at Ron and Harry. A circle of guests were forming around the two grown men.

"I know they are," Ginny replied. She held Draco's hand and she led him over to where her brother was standing.

"Now Gentlemen, there will be no fighting at our party," George's voice boomed across the whole yard from where he was standing.

"Oh When did you two get here?" Molly Weasley said rushing to her son giving him a huge hug.

"Just now mum," Juli-Ann replied, also giving her a hug.

"How was the trip?" Molly asked her new daughter. The crowd that had formed around Harry and Ron lost interest when George arrived. Ginny walked over to her big brother George holding Draco's hand as he followed behind her.

"Welcome back George," She said, and then she turned to Juli-Ann.

"We normally don't throw another party right after the wedding, but we all haven't had a big gathering like this in ages. Plus it's a good reason to drink beer," she chuckled.

"What was that last part?" her mum chimed in.

"Oh I didn't mean me, Mum," Ginny lied.

"That's a good enough reason for me. Where might I find one?" Juli-Ann replied. Her cotton blue dress filled her curvy body perfectly as she moved.

"In the kitchen, I'll take you. I could use one myself," sShe whispered so low only Juli-Ann could hear. She followed Ginny through the house, pushing their way through the family of Weasley's.

"It's a lot quieter in here," Juli-Ann said when they reached the kitchen.

"Yeah, when we throw parties like these everyone tends to stay outside. Otherwise, it'd be too crowded," Ginny started pulling two cups out of the cabinet, and then she went into the fridge for two bottles of beer. She then set them on the counter and opened one of them, picking up a dark blue cup she tilted it to the side, and started to pour watching it the foam, slide down the side slowly making its way into the cup.

"Mum thinks I haven't tasted beer before. I'm going to continue letting her think that. I'm not so innocent as she thinks I am," Ginny explained. When the beer filled most of the cup, she chugged the rest that was in the bottle.

"I take it you drink a lot?" Juli-Ann questioned.

"Sometimes, I mean, I don't go to clubs or anything, but seeing how I'm nineteen I can't drink. Mum says when I'm twenty-one I can drink,"

"Well that doesn't seem fair. Why twenty-one?"

"because that's the drinking age in America. Dad's obsessed with muggles and found that out that in a muggle law book he found in an antique shop. He wants to go to America some day,"

"That's where I'm from, well New York. Actually, I was born in France, but moved to New York when I was just a child," Juli-Ann said, looking away, as if she was remembering the move. She shook her head.

"Really? Why did you move here?"

"I'm pure blood. Everyone in my family is either a witch or a wizard. My sisters and I went to an American wizard school just like our parents. I wanted to escape when I graduated. I needed a change, so I came to England; found out about Diagon Alley and started looking for jobs. That's when I met George. Never thought I'd settle with someone so quickly."

"We certainly were amazed when George brought you home. You must have thought we were a strange lot, but I have to say, I'm so happy he found you. I think you are the best thing that ever happened to him."

Juli-Ann blushed. There was a awkward silence.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Do you want your beer in a cup or in the bottle?" she asked.

"Bottle. It tastes better that way,"

"Oh I know, I prefer it in a bottle too," Ginny said handing her new sister in law the bottle.

"Thanks," Juli-Ann said.

"Ginny, may I have a word with you?" Harry stood in the threshold of the kitchen watching the two women. Ginny looked at Juli-Ann; she shrugged.

"I need to get back to George anyways," She took her beer and walked out of the kitchen eyeing Harry.

"What? I told you never to talk to me again," Ginny growled at him.

"Wait, I wanted to say Thank you for protecting me out there," Harry said taking arm.

"Let go of me," she snapped.

"No, you need to listen to me. Hear me out."

"I said let go," She grabbed his arm and tried pulling him off.

"I believe she said let her go," Draco said standing in the door way.

"You know Malfoy, you always have a way to ruin things that are to be mine," Harry said letting go of Ginny.

"Things that are yours? I believe Ginny is a person and isn't "owned" by anyone as you seem to put it," Draco stepped closer towards Harry.

"As I was saying Ginny, thank you for protecting me," Harry said, ignoring Draco.

"I wasn't doing it for you Harry. I was doing it for Draco. He doesn't need to have everyone in the wizard world to know that he has an island house. Or the location," Ginny glared at her old boyfriend. When did he become so possessive?

"And what about Cho?" Ginny demanded.

"She's just a piece of ass. It's not her I want," Harry replied his voice was strange, not one Ginny's heard before.

"Well you can't have Ginny either," Draco demanded.

"Ginny is with me whether you like it or not. Like I said to Ron," Draco stepped even closer if that were possible, to Harry.

"I will have her one way or another," Harry replied. Draco had had enough of Harry, he took out his wand.

"Come any closer to Ginny, harm her in any way, and I will have you hunted down and killed," Draco threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Harry said as a wicked grin etched on his face.

"No, it's a promise. I will go after you if something happens to Ginny. She loves me and I love her,"

"Leave me alone Malfoy, I don't need to be around people like you any longer. I will have what I want one way or another," Harry said. Harry finally pushed Draco to the limit. Draco dropped his wand and threw a punch in his face knocking his glasses off, Ginny screamed and hid behind Draco. She glanced at Harry as blood trickled out if his lower lip. She couldn't recall ever seeing him so angry before, and it worried her. She watched as Draco moved to punch Harry again, but someone caught his arm. \

"That's ENOUGH," Charlie bellowed.

"Charlie!" Ginny said.

"I had him Charlie, let me go. Let me at him!" Draco yelled. Charlie pushed his finger into Harry's chest. "Sod off," he said threateningly.

'No. I heard everything, Harry. How dare you threaten my sister!? She's been nothing but good to you, but she's taken now; taken. Got that?" Charlie pushed his finger into Harry's chest hard. "Sod off," he said threateningly.

"I think I should go now," Harry said forgetting about Cho.

"Brilliant idea, Potter," Draco said, his arm was still in Charlie's grasp. Realizing this he shook off Charlie. And with a loud CRACK Harry was gone.

"You heard everything?" Draco asked turning to Charlie.

"Yes, I know you have an island and a house there, and trust me I'll keep your secret." Charlie replied.

"Now I think it's best you two get out of here before any more trouble starts," Charlie suggested. Ginny gave her brother a hug and thanked him. Taking Draco by the hand they apparated to the island house so they could be alone.

**Author's note**: **I know this chapter's kind of long, but I felt that since it's been so long that I updated I'd give you all a very long chapter. Juli-Ann, this chapter's dedicated to you, since I haven't talked to you in a while. I figured everyone would want to know more about the Juli-Ann character. Special thanks to Rita Arabella Black for being my beta reader for this chapter. **


	8. Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.

For my loyal and patient readers. Thank you for waiting.

He looked horrible. He felt horrible, and he smelled horrible. Harry Potter had not taken a bath in a week. He knew he had lost the love of his life forever. Why did he have to be so cruel to Ginny? He stared at the newspaper headline. Of course, their engagement party was going to make front page news. She was a Weasley marrying a Malfoy. A good girl with a bad boy. Or in Harry's case, Draco was the good guy and Harry the bad. How he wished he could turn back time and make things right. But if he had the power to do that, his parents wouldn't have died.

Harry looked about his flat. It was a disaster. He had become lazy with cleaning, and keeping up with his appearance. He was even skipping out on work, which was very un-Harry Potter like. He was always on time, but lately he's been calling in "sick." Harry had gone completely downhill. He hated himself for what he did to Ginny. A knock at his door made him come back to reality. Harry got off the couch and walked to the door.

"Whoever is out there better have a good reason with coming here, you are not welcome." he simply stated. He peeped through the peephole on the door. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. Hermione granger. Of course. He wondered when he'd see her again.

"Is that a kind greeting for an old friend?" She stood in the hallway peering into the peephole.

"I have no friends," Harry sulked.

"Damn it Harry, open up now!" The angry voice of Hermione Granger said impatiently, tapping her foot. Harry reluctantly opened the door, and let her in. She breathed in which was a mistake. She gagged over the smell that came from his flat.

"Harry, what on earth?" she gasped as her hand covered her mouth so she wouldn't breathe it in again.

"What is that smell? Nevermind, I can see it," she stated as she took out her wand.

"Mione, don't worry about cleaning up. I'll get around to it."

"If I let you do it it'll never get done. Why does everyone rely on a woman to clean?" With a flick of the wand the flat was clean. "I think you need to bathe. Go ahead and take a shower, I can wait now that the flat is clean." Hermione ordered. Harry grunted and muttered "Women," under his breath as he walked away.

Harry walked to the living room after his shower. He saw Hermione sitting at his table with food and coffee. Harry walked up to the table, and stood by the table not really wanting to eat or drink anything.

"You look like you haven't had anything to eat in a while. Sit down and eat while I talk," she demanded. Harry knew Hermione well enough to listen to her when she says to do something. He sat down at his table as she poured two cups of coffee. He helped himself to some muffins. Harry took a bite, and then smiled as he savored the flavor of the food. He couldn't remember when anyone cooked for him last.

"This is really good,' he said in a surprising tone. She picked up a muffin, and threw it at him. To his surprise, he caught it.

"Hey! I can cook!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, why are you here?" He grew serious as he looked at her. She took a swig of her coffee, set it down, and opened her bag sitting next to her on the floor. Hermione then got her copy of the Daily Prophet across the table. He knew why she came when he saw it. Harry's face fell as he saw Ginny smiling up at him. Regrets flew to him as he stared at the photograph. He knew he lost her forever.

"I take it you know already?" She eyed his expression. Seeing the look of regret in his eyes.

"I assume you know everything I did?" he muttered.

"There is nothing that gets past me. I hear about everything, Harry." She looked at him as he picked up the paper. Ginny danced in front of the photographer as her picture was taken. Draco stood tall watching her dance. Harry's other fist balled up seeing Draco made him angry.

"Harry, if you're still the kind guy I knew in school, you have to apologize to her. I don't know what happened to the sweet, caring, willing-to-save-anyone's life Harry, but I want him back. Maybe all the years of anger you bottled up came out and you took it out on the one you loved the most, but I know that's not like you. I know the good Harry is deep inside of you screaming to get out. Would your parents be happy with how you acted?" She looked at him for a moment, and frowned. " I don't meant to bring them up, but you haven't been very nice. Quite frankly, I am not happy with Ginny marrying Draco. I think he is up to something. You need to interrupt her engagement party." She looked down at the cup of cold coffee. He knew she was right. His heart tugged at him as she spoke.

"Do you have a plan?" He said quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Now you're talking!" She exclaimed happily. "Here's an invite to her engagement party. Draco has it under strict orders to have the place surrounded by Aurors. No unwanted guests allowed. They will be looking for you." She slid an invitation across the table. He picked it up and studied it. "Thankfully, Draco is too dense to think of using magic to protect the place."

"What next?"

"Now, you are under Mr. Porter Hill. You will be my guest, but will be arriving late due to work." She took out a potion from her bag. Harry recognized the draft as Polyjuice Potion. She held it up to him. "This is, well I think you remember. I can tell from that disgusted look on your face. It's from a wizard who came into the Ministry a while ago, but hasn't been seen since. You are to look like him." She got out of her seat, and walked over to him carefully handing him the potion. "You remember the rules? You have only an hour to get out before going back to normal. Just dress in black robes; seeing how it is a formal event."

"What happened to Porter, and who is he?"

"He's a friend of Ron's through the Ministry who went to a different Wizard school. He offered to help once we told him what was going on. He'll be hiding out at our flat," Hermione answered. "Wait till I'm done telling you what to do before you continue talking."

"Alright," Harry said as he waited for her to continue. "Wait, Ron knows I'm coming?" he questioned.

"It was his idea. He doesn't like his sister marrying Draco either."

"I thought he hated me."

"He doesn't hate you, he's just mad at you, but will forgive you. If you are forgiven by Ron, then the rest of the family and Ginny will forgive you too. Back to what I was saying. Be there tomorrow night at Eight-Thirty pm. It starts at Eight pm, but you are going to be late due to work.

"Be sure to drink the potion before you come or Draco will have you thrown out," She ordered.

"I've had that vile drink before, I remember the rules."

"I will be waiting for you outside at 8:30pm. Be sure you are there on time."

"Do you think this will work?"

"Only time will tell. Porter has promised not to go into the Wizard World. He's very well known in the Ministry. I have to go now, but please don't go anywhere tonight."

He noted the afternoon sun settling down for the evening as he looked out the window.

"I hope this works," he said to her as she Disapparated

Harry was antsy. He hated waiting for anything. Especially something of this scales. He turned on the news, but didn't really pay attention to it. Living with muggles growing up, Harry knew the appliances he would want to have when he had his own place. A television was one of them. He had finally been allowed to watch what he wanted, when he wanted with out getting yelled at.

A knock at the door made him turn off the Telly. He peered through the peephole. Flaming red hair stared back at him. Ginny. How had she found out where he lived? She started to turn away after two more knocks thinking he wasn't home. Harry opened the door and she turned around. Harry breathed in as silence crept around them.

"How did you find me?" He whispered quietly.

"Hermione's at the Burrow now and slipped me a note." That was when he noticed the crumpled piece of paper in her trembling hands.

"Come in, have a seat," Harry said being a good host. She slowly walked towards the door. Ginny paused for a moment, looking back into the hallway, and then walked towards his couch, crossed her legs, and grew quiet. As if she was waiting for him to talk, Harry stood for a moment not knowing what to do. He went in the kitchen and busied himself with making dinner. He then peered around the threshold and noticed Ginny wasn't moving.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Firewhiskey please."

Her tone was different. She wasn't cold towards him like he thought she would be. She sounded sad. Harry left the threshold again momentarily to get her a drink. He came back to her holding two glasses. He placed the glasses down on two coasters on the table next to her. That's when he finally noticed the silent tears running down her face. Temping his luck he gently placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. It was all it took for her to start talking.

"It's Draco. He's been acting so strange lately. I asked him to help with the wedding. He said he didn't care what I chose or the cost. He knows when to show up, and where, but other than that, I hardly see him. He doesn't come back to the house anymore at night. He won't give me any answers when I ask him questions. " Tears continued to flow as she stopped talking. Harry handed her a box of tissues.

"So why come to me? After all I have done to you?" Harry felt horrible again. He didn't know how to explain it to Ginny, but somehow with her here, he felt like he owed her an apology.

"I have no one else to talk to about this. I can't go to Charlie. I know he said he has my back, but I just think Charlie wouldn't understand. Mum would say it is wedding blues, Ron would want to kick his arse, and Hermione, well she doesn't approve. I know she doesn't. Every time I try to bring him up, she changes the subject. She looks upset when I bring him up. I felt you were the only one who would listen. I don't keep in touch with anyone at Hogwarts, and to tell you the truth, I miss Quidditch. I know that's random, but I do. I tried talking to Draco about going to the tryouts, but he doesn't want a woman who has a job. He wants a stay at home wife. I don't know if that is for me. I am young, only eighteen years old, and not ready to be a mum yet." She had stopped crying long enough to look up at Harry only to discover he was gone.

"I'm still here, I am in the kitchen," he replied loudly. "I didn't want the food to burn." She showed up standing in the doorway in the kitchen swaying slightly as she tried to lean against the door. Her glass was empty. Harry knew she was a drinker, but when it comes to Firewhiskey, one or two glasses, and she's gone. Firewhiskey is a lot stronger than beer.

"Have a seat," he said pointing to the chair. She stumbled slightly towards the chair, turned back, and looked at him.

"Harry, you know I've never been able to hold liquor well; could you please make some coffee?" She stammered as she fell to the ground passing out before she could sit down. Harry sighed, put the food back down on the counter, and walked over to her. He gently picked her up in his arms, and walked her to his bedroom. He then laid her in his bed, and took off her shoes. He covered her with blankets, and left her alone.

Harry saw her purse and jacket on the couch as he walked back into the living room. He picked them up, and took them to his bedroom. As he was coming back from his bedroom, someone pounded hard on the door. Harry, feeling uneasy about who was behind the door looked at the counter. He took his wand out, and wiped away one plate so whomever was behind the door could see it was just him there.

"Potter, I know you're in there. Open up," the voice demanded. Harry grunted. He knew that voice all too well. Harry opened the door. Standing in the threshold was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry looked down at his watch.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here at midnight?" Harry threatened.

"I am allowed where I want to be, whenever I want to do it. I don't have to report to anyone. I am not a child," Draco stated as he stepped through Harry's house, slamming the door shut behind him. Harry thought he heard a noise coming from his bedroom, but shook it off as the wind outside. He could tell a storm was coming, but didn't know when it would arrive.

"What about Ginny? She's your fiancée. Shouldn't you tell her where you are?" A shouting match wasn't what Harry needed at the moment, but he couldn't help but shout with Draco.

"How dare you mention Ginny after all you have done to her."

"Breaking and entering is against the law you know."

"Stupid are you St. Potter? You allowed me to come in," smirked Draco.

"How did you find out where I live?" Harry ordered.

"I am a Malfoy, Potter. I get what I want when I want. The only thing I haven't gotten yet is my father's fortune. After I get married, I'll get it," Draco's eyes grew wide. He had let something slip he shouldn't have.

'I knew you haven't changed. You dumb, son-of-a-bitch. Tricking Ginny into marriage just so you can have your filthy money." Harry was livid. He was so angry he felt like he could break something and not care.

"Hold your tongue Potter, you have no idea why I am here. I know you know about my engagement party tomorrow night. If you dare step foot into the party, I'll have you arrested and shipped to Azkaban so fast you wouldn't know what hit you,"

"Who died and made you Minister?" Harry snorted, crossing his arms.

" With my father's fortune, I can convince anyone."

"And what about Ginny?"

" She means nothing to me. She was an insecure, easy target. She will stay at home, raising our children. She won't be playing Quidditch like she's asked me to. I never approved of women playing a man's sport. Which is one of the reasons why Slytherins had all males. I think it's rubbish that they think they can do anything," Draco snorted, looked at Harry and Disapparated.

Harry threw out his dinner no longer hungry. He was disgusted with Draco. Harry had a feeling he was using Ginny. All he had to figure out now, was the proof he would show to convince Ginny.

Harry needed rest. It was well after midnight, and the following day was going to be a long one. He walked quietly into his room, grabbed extra blankets, and a pillow. Before he left his room he looked at Ginny. She looked like a Goddess when she slept. She muttered something. Harry stood still. She whispered his name, as if she's been longing to say it so softly. Harry hurried out of the room before she said his name again. He retired to his couch for the night. In Harry's eyes, he wanted to right all of his wrongs towards her. He hoped she would forgive him for what he did to her, but that was less important than protecting her from Draco. To Harry, that was his main priority now.

Author's Note: Dear Readers, I am so sorry for your late update. I had a major writers block with this story which explains why it took 9 months for me to update. I now know where I am going with this story and will update soon. Enjoy this chapter and please review.

Special Thanks goes to my two wonderful beta readers for this chapter. Slytherin Head and Muad-Dib the Mouse. With out you two, my chapter wouldn't be perfect. Thank you.


End file.
